mrminefandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure chests
Treasure Chests can be earned for completing quests , found while mining at or below 40KM, and can be bought by tickets. Quest Chests Miner found chest.png|Found a chest! Before opening chest.png|Unopened Chest Opened chest.png|Opened Chest Chest - 350k.jpg|Chest - 350K Chest - 70k.jpg|Chest - 70K Chest - nothing.jpg|Chest - Nothing :( Chest - 50k.jpg|Chest - 50K Chest - 20k.jpg|Chest - 20K Chest - 250k.jpg|Chest - 250K Chest - 50K Silver.jpg|Chest - 50K Silver Chest - 100k.jpg|Chest - 100K Chest - 10k.jpg|Chest - 10K Chest - 150k.jpg|Chest - 150K Chest - 2M.jpg|Chest - 2M Chest - 1250K.jpg|Chest - 1250K Chest - 1K Coal.jpg|Chest - 1K Coal Chest - 550K.jpg|Chest - 550K Chest - 750K.jpg|Chest - 750K Chest - 1500K.jpg|Chest - 1500K Chest - You got Recipe For Fission Engine.jpg|Chest - You got Recipe For Fission Engine Chest - 50K Copper.jpg|Chest - 50K Copper Chest - 1050K.jpg|Chest - 1050K Chest - 1850K.jpg|Chest - 1850K Chest - 500K Silver.jpg|Chest - 500K Silver Chest - 50K Gold.jpg|Chest - 50K Gold Chest - 500K Platinum.jpg|Chest - 500K Platinum Chest - 6000K.jpg|Chest - 6000K Chest - 500K Gold.jpg|Chest - 500K Gold Chest - 10M.jpg|Chest - 10M Chest - 15M.jpg|Chest - 15M Chest - 20M.jpg|Chest - 20M Chest - 40M.jpg|Chest - 40M Chest - 2M Platinum.jpg|Chest - 2M Platinum Chest - 80M.jpg|Chest - 80M Skærmbillede 2014-01-07 kl. 15.05.27.png|Recipe for Drill King Engine|link=http://mrmine.wikia.com/wiki/Treasure_chests Chest - 2M Diamond.jpg|Chest - 2M Diamond Chest - 110M.jpg|Chest - 110M Chest - 500K Diaamond.jpg|Chest - 500K Diamond Chest - 300M.jpg|Chest - 300M Chest - You got Recipe For Enormous Cargo.jpg|Chest - You got Recipe For Enormous Cargo Chest - 500M.jpg|Chest - 500M 900M.png|Chest - 900M 1.5billion.png|Chest - 1.5B 1.6billion.png|Chest - 1.6B 2.6Billion.png|Chest - 2.6B Loot Rewards depend on the depth of the floor on which you found the chest. Chests have their maximum value at 570km. Money: $10,000 - $6,000,000,000 Recipes and equipment: *Basic Nuclear Engine *Spike Drill *Fan 6 *Large Cargo *Intermediate Nuclear Engine *Fan 7 *Advanced Nuclear Engine *Monster Drill * Giant Cargo Bay * Fission Engine *Sifting Drill * Fan 9 *Drill King Engine *Smashing Drill *Fan 10 *Fat Cargo *Drill Lord Engine Minerals: *100 - 100,000 Coal / Copper / Silver *500,000 - 2,000,000 Silver / Gold / Platinum / Diamond However, there is a possibility of receiving nothing. Golden Treasure Chests Golden chests are golden colored and give better rewards. They are very rare. Golden Chests are also a reward from quest 1 and 5 at the Underground City. golden.jpg|Miner who has found golden treasure goldclosed.png|Closed gold chest Gold Chest Loot.jpg|Opened gold chest Chest - 9.9B.jpg|Chest - 9.9B Chest - 15B.jpg|Chest - 15B Chest - 6.6B.jpg|Chest - 6.6B Chest - 27.5B.jpg|Chest - 27.5B 193.5B.png|Chest - 193.5B Uten navn.jpg|Golden chest 249km 1.png|+1 km 2.png 3.png|tickets 4.png|metal detector 5.png|manager 1 trillion.png|1 trillion Loot Money: *Min $0 *Max $10 trillion (not confirmed, could be limited with variable size) Money reward equation for Golden Chest is depth*depth*depth*(depth*.2)*10*(1+(Math.random()*7)) For example if you are at a depth of 100km the minimum amount of money would be 200 000 000 and maximum amount would be 1 600 000 000. Minerals: *10,000,000 / 5,000,000 Painite *20,500,000 / 50.000.000 / 25,000,000 Black Opal *20,500,000 / 50,000,000 Red Diamond *120.5M / 250M californium Recipes: *Giant Cargo *Sifting Drill *Fan 9 *Fission Engine *Fat Cargo * Smashing Drill * Fan 10 * Drill King Engine * King Cargo * King Drill * Fan 11 * Drill Lord Engine Other: *Metal Detector (tells you when you find a golden chest)(level 1 to lvl 30 (afaik)) *Manager (ability to sell all)(level 1 to level 40 (afaik)) Depth or oil: *+3 depth when you haven't reached depth of 40km *+1 depth when you haven't reached depth of 603km *10 oil after when you have reached depth of 603km 'Tickets: ' *20 tickets *33 tickets Spawn timing There is no way to predict exactly when the next chest spawn. However, you can make a best guess approximation and measure average time. Spawn rate depends strongly on maximum depth you have achieved. It is also affected by activity in game, if you click or scroll few times in every 30 second you have slightly higher change to spawn a chest. In this table there are calculated average times between chest spawns. For example it will take about 11 hours to spawn next golden chest at depth of 100km. But time may vary from 2000 minutes to 40 hours. That's why golden chests are so rare. Also there are possibility that regular Treasure chest will spawn on Golden chest and Golden one will disappear. And the more time the golden chest is out the other chests will have a harder time to spawn. Average time is calculated based on 30-day single run non-active gamplay